When It All Falls Apart
by Kinoki
Summary: [Chapter 2 Added] Usagi's a little out of it these days, she has been ever since her boyfriend committed suicide. Poor thing's had to deal with a good many hits, her job, her friends - her sanity, possibly. Mr. Maxwell is hoping to help her out. Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**When It All Falls Apart**

--+--

A man once told me a long time ago, that destruction is caused by those who act on hatred. Even those who only act on orders--if a soldier were to kill a criminal--he would do it because even he felt the slightest bit of hatred towards the criminal, whether or not personal feelings were involved.

That man...if there were any kind words to describe him...I would have to say he was honest. You could trust in him to act on his words. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he was a good man. His words were cruel, and his actions spoke louder than his words.

_"Never wait for me,"_ He would say. He knew if he left--if he died--I would get over him with time. Time could heal. A scrape would go away in a few days, but heartbreak took a bit longer.

It took me years.

You know, I thought that when he died I would just go along with him. I don't know if I had considered it suicide, or that perhaps the pain I had felt in my heart was enough to kill me. My friends would force me out of the house, make me eat, make me go to the doctor.

That stupid doctor.

Four long years with that stupid doctor, the one who said I should be watched. Was the love of my life dying really that big a deal? I never said anything about it, I swore to myself that I wouldn't speak of him to anyone with a pen and pad in their hands. Apparently my silence was like screaming my pain to him.

Idiot.

Why did Endymion have to die?

No, why did _Mamo-chan_ have to die?

He had let himself die. The fool had thrown his life away, just for my happiness. Why was I so selfish? Why did I want to be alone so badly? Being alone isn't fun, and its not nice either. Maybe its because of what Crooked once said to me.

_"Live your own life, Blondie. God can't make your decisions for you."_ He said. Crooked didn't believe in God. But even so, he had been right. God watches over us, and guides us when needed. But he couldn't really tell us exactly what to do. When we made the wrong choice, He just gave us another chance.

"The way things are," I whispered in the dark. Nobody's around to hear me anyway. If they did they'd probably go off and gossip about how I was positively psychotic.

But I'm not.

I'm perfectly fine...at least, I am now.

People are good at changing their minds. One morning, I think I woke up and decided; I don't love him anymore. I mean, sure I love him, but not in the way I had. I miss him at times, but I'll probably see him again someday. He did say that I shouldn't wait for him. I can live my life without feeling guilty that I was too afraid to follow him.

I once lied to him.

I remember that day well, we had been at Crown.

_"Mamo-chan, I want us to always be together...rain or shine, you know?"_

_Mamoru shook his head and laughed, "Even if the rain has big, scary, thunder and lightning?" __I had nodded my head rigorously, almost falling off of my chair, "Especially if there's big scary thunder and lightning!"_

_I had stirred my milkshake, "It'll be like that phrase, mi casa es su casa! If you fall, I fall. If you die first, I'll come right after you!"_

_"Oh, Usako, don't go talking like that! I couldn't bare the thought of you dying because of me!"_

_"Well that's how it's going to be, Mamo-chan!"_

_"Whatever you say, Usako, whatever you say..."_

"Mi casa es su casa," what was that, Spanish or Italian? Most of the words meant the same thing, so maybe it didn't really matter. I shouldn't bother to care about things that don't really matter. I used to do that all the time, like that stupid cat that I rescued, or worry that my grades would get me locked out of the house..

Well, my grades did get me locked out of the house, but it didn't take me long to figure out that I didn't have to put up with that crap from my parents. I decided to leave, so what if I wasn't smart like Ami-chan or clever like Rei-chan? If they wanted some smart kid they could bust Shingo's chops for all I care.

They'd _begged_ me to stay.

I'm not that stupid, I'd end up moving out sooner or later, I didn't want my mom going on about how I was stupid everyday, that I was lazy and incapable of doing any sort of domestic work. My dad going on about how graceful and beautiful his co-workers daughters were, how I should take up the camera and pen like he had.

Aspirations, _aspirations._

What was wrong with just wanting to get married and stay at home? It was easier than college, simpler than a real job. Of course, there was always the object of children. Now that would've been a chore...

I had been a coward.

I needed to grow up. Mamoru knew that, he really knew that. To the point where I shouldn't have to become a queen and laze around with loyal subjects to do my bidding. He left so I would have to work. So I would become responsible, humble, and maybe unspoiled.

An _adult_.

At least, thats how some put it. But being an adult didn't mean you weren't picky or spoiled. It just meant you could become pickier, brattier, and more greedy because you could make more choices, more mistakes and nobody to call you out on it since it was your life.

I must not have a very long attention span. I tend to skip from thought to thought, daydreaming about different things at different times. Daydreams weren't just when you were too lazy to pay attention in class--dreaming of cute boys and eating chocolate--you could spend hours thinking out how to use your time left in the day.

Now where was I? I started rambling about so many things. Sometimes I daydream too much--to the point where I get my thoughts all mixed up--but it's nice, being able to sink back into my mind and keep away from all of those people.

Oh yes, the news was doing _another_ report on that really rich young man, probably going on about how he was such a handsome bachelor who should get married or something. There had been something else though, they had spoken of gundams.

Stupid machines.

One had once fallen onto my old apartment complex. It took hours to clean my bedroom up. It felt like ages ago that that had happened, indeed it had been a few years since the last eve war, but I guess I can't forgive the pilot for breaking my home until he apologizes to me personally. He better do it soon, because I've been waiting for almost five whole years for him to come around and I am not a very patient person.

I think it was the gundam with that big dragon claw, or maybe the big white one with that whip...

"Mr. Winner was last seen at the ESUN's Annual Serenity Ball, which was held last week, on his arm the lovely young Rei Hino, whose latest movie has been a top at the box office for the last three weeks..."

I wonder if that means it was good? Maybe I'll go see it some time.

I never knew she wanted to act. That had seemed more like something Mina-chan was interested in. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't care, since I'd rather have Minako here than Rei--she would just yell and scream at me for being a complete idiot because I refused Motoki-kun's proposal. He only did it because he felt sorry for me anyway.

I can't help but think; how had we all gone our own ways like this? Its like I'm living in a parallel universe where everything is different, but the same. After Mamoru had passed on things had changed. What about being reborn? Would all of this go back to the way it had been before--would we be the senshi once again protecting the universe--would Mamoru and I be together?

Destiny, the name had been pretty--not overly so--but just nice to hear; but now its just a mocking chant that I used to hear all the time. My life had been decided when we had been reborn here on earth, but then Mamoru left. What was it now? Do I still have a purpose; without him?

There was that old t.v. show, what was it called?

"Please Save My Earth," I said aloud, wondering if the walls of my home would hear me. Probably not, they aren't very _smart_.

According to the writers, when you commit suicide you aren't reborn, you just have to wait until your time to leave comes. If you aren't patient then there's no hope of seeing all your old friends in the next life. Maybe Mamoru knew that.

Maybe that's why he commited suicide.

Perchance he didn't want to be with me for all eternity. A person could get boring after a while. That coward. He was running from his pre-destined life, so where did that leave me? What was in my future? What was that ringing in my head?

"Oh, the phone..." I snapped out of my reverie, setting my gaze on the phone, it shook slightly on it's hook. Sighing, I guess that talking to whoever is on the other end will be less agitating than listening to that constant _bring! bring!_ the cordless contraption makes.

"Intimate Fantasies, how can I assist you in your pleasures?" I spoke in monotone, covering my mouth to keep from laughing. It was actually quite amusing when I did this, some people were actually stupid enough to hang up or think they had the wrong number. But once in a while a little smartypants wouldn't find it such a scream.

"Usagi," came the cold voice of my boss, probably wondering why I hadn't shown up for work this past week.

"Oh, Mr. Maxwell...whats up?" I asked weakly, dropping my hand from my mouth. I was in big trouble.

"I surmise you have a new job, Intimate Fantasies? That would explain why you haven't bothered to show up for your _old_ job."

"Oh, no, thats just a joke, sir..." crap. It wasn't like I had been deathly ill or anything, my alarm clock had busted and I was afraid of locking myself out of the apartment..._again_...usually because I forget to bring my keys with me.

But Duo Maxwell would find that to be nothing but an excuse. Which it kind of was, I wasn't completely broke, so buying a new alarm clock wouldn't be such a big deal. The job wasn't that great anyway.

"Thats too bad Tsukino," Mr. Maxwell had a habit of calling people he didn't like by their last name. He'd always called me Tsukino, at least when he knew my name, before he did he just called me Dummy Dumplings. Like it was really a funny joke; I don't think so, his humor is a little too dry for me. He droned on a bit more, like I actually cared that I was about to get fired.

"Because you're going to need one now. What I don't _need_ is another headache from you. You're always late, you always spill your coffee on my desk somehow, and I prefer having workers with a brain that functions completely."

"Now thats all wrong--I don't drink coffee, that was hot cocoa--but I'm not always late, and just because you're all prejudice against blondes doesn't mean that its true! My brain works fine--maybe I don't like having to work for someone who always has their nose stuck up in the air! Or, or--who has no taste when it comes to dressing himself for work parties--and is downright mean!"

Take that, Mr. Maxwell. I smirked to myself, then wondered why he didn't yell back with some demeaning, yet cunning reply.

The line was dead.

Stupid Maxwell. I slammed down the phone. I think I would've prefered to hear it ring than talk to him. I really need caller i.d. Maybe a job too. I wonder if Intimate Fantasies is real; not that I'd really get a job there--the name is more than enough to keep me away. Stupid phone. I wonder at what point he had hung up.

At least I still had my sense of humor intact, which is more than I can say for Maxwell. I don't really like him, and since he's not my boss anymore I can call him whatever I want.

But what was clever enough to describe this egotistical, self-centered, poignant, cold-hearted, sadistic, stupid, out-and-out meanie?

--+--

"Bastard," Hiiro muttered under his breath. His eyes on the television set in front of him. The large plasma screen seemingly chuckling softly under the slightly fuzzy sighs of the sound system. Martinez probably screwing up his satelite connection on the roof. He almost laughed aloud, then wondered why he hadn't. There was noone else in the room and he had fired his nosy secretary weeks ago.

Dummy Dumplings, he used to call her. She was to say; blonde, petite--rather huffy in the early morning hours--and very cute. He had a lot of fun stirring up her anger. He glanced at the end of his desk. She liked to sit there, watching the news with him when work was slow. But not today...and it was quite a wonder; how come he hadn't hired a new secretary yet? Perhaps Martinez hadn't hit the paper with the job opening yet.

Why was Quatre getting all of this publicity all of a sudden?

That skanky newslady--as Tsukino liked to call her--kept bringing him up in her reports. But so were many of the other news channels. His latest work, his parties ("As if we're so unimportant that he can't invite us!" Tsukino would chime), that aspiring young actress he'd been dating for the last few months.

'Maybe he's trying to get certain someones' attention...' he thought. It would make sense, after all, Quatre had always been the one to keep them together during the Eve wars. An unofficial leader of sorts.

It had been Quatre all over the building homes on the other planets controversy. He had been against it, and that pretty new girlfriend of his had argued with him, even declaring that the moon base should be destroyed.

She was pretty smart, for an actress.

He narrowed his eyes as the screen switched to Quatre and the actress' smiling faces. What was her name?

_"Rei-chan..." Dummy Dumplings sighed softly, when the first announcement of their relationship came on international television._

_"What was that, Tsukino?"_

_"Oh, nothing..." she muttered, not looking at him, "That's Rei Hino, she's...famous."_

Hiiro wondered why she had acted that way, gazing at the screen sadly as the young brunette signed some teenybopper's arm.

He looked through his mail, the last envelope he came upon was thick, and written with black calligraphy ink. It was made of a heavier material than his bills and junk mail. He noticed the return address, the name reading _'Quatre Raberba Winner'_ in fine cursive. His eyebrows rose, and instantly his thoughts flew to Tsukino again; how she would huff about Mr. Winner's parties.

**"The discussion about whether or not our colonies may be moved to the planets is still in a great uproar. The many pacifists and aristocrats are in a heated debate about the ordeal, rumors saying that threats are being thrown around by rebel groups. Even the lovely young actress Rei Hino has been sighted at these meetings on the arm of Quatre Winner, CEO of Winner Corp. with her own ideals about the topic. More to come within the hour, I'm--"**

Hiiro muted the channel. What actress was interested in politics? He blinked, taking a swig of his coffee. He spit it back into the cup, grimacing. It was hot cocoa. He snorted, setting the mug down. Tsukino must've fixed up a switcharoo, the coffee tin no longer filled with ground coffee beans. He sighed, that girl...

'Why do I think about her so much?' he frowned. So maybe he missed having her around a little bit. An idea formed in his head, as he glanced at the letter--the invitation--from Quatre. He grabbed his phone, he couldn't have Tsukino distracting him when she wasn't even here!

It rang in his ear, the click of someone picking up the phone on the other end, creating a bit of static.

Hiiro spoke into the phone before whoever on the other end even opened their mouth,

"Intimate Fantasies?"

--+--

_"The town where everyone sleeps,  
If I walk with nothing on my mind,  
I can see it  
Buried under the advancing crowd,  
Is my trembling heart,_

"Why me?" Usagi glared at the floor-length mirror in front of her. She stuck her tongue out at the gray dress she held up, throwing it onto her bed in disdain. Words leaked from her old radio.

"Too boring," she said to her closet. Her closet agreed, one of it's doors swinging open for her to enter.

Usagi smirked, Crooked had come up with the strangest contraption for her. Automatic closet doors. What would he think of next?

She held up an old set of long once-white gloves, the feathered ends dirty and frayed. She grabbed a trash bag and threw them in. The young woman picked out a few more dressy outfits, hoping that this ritual wouldn't last much longer. She had other things to do! More important things to do.

Usagi scolded herself inwardly. What was more important than going to one of the biggest social bashes of the year?

_Raison d'etre, in that way  
Raison d'etre, in the same way  
Smile, fall silent  
Why do my emotions sway?  
I'm looking for a key  
I've always been looking  
I can't see it anywhere  
Where is key to that door.._

"Why me?" she asked a rather hideous green blouse that Minako had given to her a few Christmases ago. It answered by going into the trash bag. The blonde had given it to her as a joke, so getting rid of it now was quite appropriate.

Talking to inanimate objects wasn't considered normal, Usagi had once been told. Actually, she'd been told so many times. But that didn't really stop her. Besides, she needed to talk to something otherwise she _would_ go crazy! And she wasn't crazy...yet. Apparently unemployment worked for Usagi, she had a little in savings--then there was her old college funds. Her parents had been good for something. Not to mention Minako had finally decided to start paying her friend the money she owed.

It also helped that she now lived on Ramen noodles.

Unfortunately that meant Minako was working a lot more, so Usagi had to keep herself entertained somehow. Usagi threw the rest of clothes onto her bed--which was a mountain of cotton and polyester. She looked at herself, spinning around and posing. She caught sight of a small red choker sticking out of her jewelry box. Curious, she pulled it out, looking at the middle, she remembered a little yellow moon sitting in the middle. It had been torn off, a small clearish spot showing where it had once been glued on. She reached for the trash bag.

_I hesitate to continue in this deep labyrinth  
The cloudy lenses could brighten _

"You've changed, girl," was it unemployment? There was no stress from work anymore. Now all she needed to worry about was cleaning the apartment and the party. The _ball_.

"That stupid bastard," Usagi growled, leaving her room. Duo Maxwell was the only person she could really say she hated to some extent. He had called her up out of the blue, mocking her. He was like some kid from that Chocolate Factory movie. As if he was screaming about a golden ticket into the phone.

He'd gotten an invitation from Quatre Winner for a huge party that was to be held in the Azabu district of the Minato Ward in Tokyo. (Where all those filthy-rich people lived, of course) His girlfriend, Rei Hino's--Usagi had shuddered when Maxwell had mentioned her name--birthday was coming up, and on the 17th she was to be twenty-two.

Thats right, Rei-chan's birthday was on April 17th. Usagi had forgotten. Was she expected to bring a gift? It had been so long since she'd last seen the young woman. Rei's taste might have changed since her last birthday they'd spent together. Her 16th birthday. They hadn't split on very good terms...

_"You really don't get why Mamoru killed himself!?" Rei screamed, she and Usagi stood in Usagi's living room, "Are you really that stupid?! Its so obvious--who would want to spend the rest of eternity with **you**!?"_

Usagi shook her head, frowning. Rei had been jealous.

_Raison d'etre, in that way  
Raison d'etre, in the same way  
Smile, fall silent  
Why do my emotions sway?  
I'm looking for a key  
I've always been looking  
I can't see it anywhere"_

"Bastard," Usagi muttered. It was all Duo's fault! She wouldn't have to worry about all this crap if he had never asked her to go with him! "I really need to learn to say no," she sighed, rubbing her left temple. She tossed a pair of red knee-length boots into the trash bag.

--+--

"God, I'm hungry." Usagi said. She was talking to God. "You gave your little servants food and stuff, right? If you give me food I'll be good! I'll...preach and stuff!"

She wasn't quite sure what she would preach, but she would figure that out later. Right now, she needed the bloodsugar! You see, a month into unemployment--she was actually just too lazy to go out and look for a job that had nothing to do with fast food; she refused to stoop so low, even though she knew some people enjoyed that line of work--her funds were running low in the food budget. She had to save everything else for utility junk.

Even Ramen noodles cost more than she could afford.

When Minako had asked about her predicament, she had lied, saying she needed to lose weight to fit into her gown.

Her _gown_.

She had a gown.

"Oh, and God? Thanks for letting us create credit cards," she always remembered to thank him for everything. Well, almost everything. Her crappy parents didn't count.

After a quick _'Amen,'_ she got off her knees, stepping into her closet to admire the dress. The _expensive_ dress. She silently thanked God for credit cards again.

Duo had called a couple days ago, saying he'd rented a black limousine for the occasion. They would ride in style--and he had remembered to brag about his black smoking jacket, and how he hadn't bought it on sale.

She remembered thanking him. Not in a sarcastic way, like she usually did, but sincerely.

She thanked God for Duo Maxwell. On this phone call he had apologized for not mentioning earlier that the party was black tie. She had turned red over the phone, embarassed by the fact that she didn't know what that meant. She stayed silent for five minutes, then popped out of her little reverie, asking Duo if he was still there. He had patiently waited for her reply, since he needed to know if her gown matched his outfit. So she reluctantly explained that she had no gown, no money, and no idea what 'black tie' was. She gulped, wondering if he would take back the invitation, he could find another date.

Another _date_.

Sure, at first she wanted to grill his head on her stovetop, but then the whole thing came into focus. She was going to an amazing party. She was going to see Rei. This had made her quite...exuberant. She wanted to go. She really wanted to go. She was pathetic enough to tell him. She even asked if he would still go with her. She would regret these words later, but right now she didn't have the time. Or pride.

_"I hope you like to shop,"_ had been all he'd said to her. They then planned to meet up at the Meiji-Jingumae Station, and take it to Shibuya-ku. Duo figured they could stop by Ralph Lauren's, since it was actually where he'd gotten his tuxedo.

--+--

So off they went the next day--Saturday. The ball was in a week. It wasn't really a ball, Duo explained, but they called it one anyway--even though the dress was semiformal. Usagi had shrugged it off, a little bummed that it meant she didn't have to wear a big poofy dress.

A saleswoman, or whatever they were called, came up to them, eyeing Usagi's childish outfit--an untailored jean skirt, yellow baby tee, and matching flip flops. Duo glared at her, telling her to back off. He secretly thought that Ralph Lauren must've been smart enough to hire only smart people to work for him as she walked away.

The Celeste Silk Dress. This item was from the Ralph Lauren Collection, and gorgeous. Usagi wondered if it was formal enough. Duo thought it was too formal. Usagi wanted to try it on. She begged him to let her. He pushed back his short dark locks, sighing heavily.

"Go ahead,"

She pounced off happily. He remembered that weird little walk she had, it was the walk of a little girl, with a little bit of woman. He blinked, mentally laughing at his choice of words. He glanced around the store, looking to find something that would better suit Usagi. The black gown she was trying wasn't her at all, he knew. He hoped she did too. For his sake--he didn't want the little moron on his arm looking like some rich wannabe-groupie or something of the like.

Fifteen minutes later she still hadn't come out.

He looked at his watch, rolling his eyes and strolling over to the dressing rooms.

"Tsukino?" he called, hearing several women squeak in surprise, he winced and walked quickly down the hall. Where men have never before gone...he heard the pitiful sound of somebody crying. Hiccups echoed down the hall. 'Tsukino," he said, staring at the door.

Her broken voice came, "Yeah?"

"Take it off,"

"I'm fat!"

"Take it off,"

"I can't!"

He rolled his eyes again, wondering if he should get one of the sales associates to handle this. He walked off, it wasn't really his business--even if he had been the one who invited her, dragged her down here, and let her put on a dress that probably made her look like a fat prostitute.

Sad thing was, he hadn't seen anyone who looked so skinny. Duo sighed, he figured how she ate--or didn't--wasn't his problem, and left the dressing area. He scanned the store, trying to find something that would look better on her. He walked up to a little white dress, it wasn't dressy, but it wasn't all that casual either. He shrugged, and lifted it up,

"Our Beryl dress," came a voice behind him. He turned to see a tall woman smiling at him. Thank goodness too, because if it had been that other skank he would've been totally ready to pull his soldier reflexes on her and take that pinch-faced head off her shoulders. "A ruffled sweetheart neckline and slim princess-seamed silhouette evoke rich feminine romance in intricately textured cotton voile, and perfect for that cute little girlfriend of yours." she said smoothly. He wondered how many times she had practiced the line. Or why the heck he would assume Tsukino was his girlfriend.

'As if,' he thought, but finding the idea a bit humorous.

The sound of hiccups slowly reached his ears.

"We'll take it," he said robotically, without a second thought.

Relena had warned him about shopping with girls. He decided to get out as fast as he could, and beat himself to death later for actually coming up with the idea. Unfortunately for him, Usagi remembered that she had no matching shoes or jewelry for the dress. Or a bag, and she asked him if a corsage would be appropriate.

What the hell was a corsage?

--+--

Usagi looked the gown over. Okay, so it wasn't really a gown, but when she tried it on--which she had done every night since Duo had picked it ouf for her--it made her feel like a princess. The glowing white fabric was form-fitting, yet comfortable. She wondered if she would have to dance with her ex-boss. The thought kind of grossed her out. Not to mention she had as much experience with ballroom dancing as her ex-pet cat Luna had with being human. Once in a lifetime. She remembered that princess school she once attended. She failed. She broke several of her dance partner's toes.

"Oh boy," she sighed to the dress.

The dress sighed back.

--+--

Usagi hated Duo again. For a little while she hadn't. But tonight she did. It was Rei's birthday party, the day before her birthday. She was dressed in her white _gown_ which she called _gown_ simply because she could.

She was totally lost.

There were all these people here, all these _strangers_. Usagi wasn't sure if she could count Rei as one of them, the category too cold after all they had been through together. But still, the brunette wasn't interested in spending her time with Usagi, and Usagi wondered if she knew her boyfriend had invited her. But she hadn't been invited by Mr. Winner, Duo had, and he decided to bring her along. So she really didn't have any friends here.

She wondered if she should feel underdressed. Some of the older men were in 'white tie' Duo had explained to her. This was more formal than 'black tie'. Most of the women wore floor-length gowns, some in kimono. 'Stupid bastard,' she thought. He probably planned to bring her looking like an idiot. The only fabulous thing about her was her hair, which was doing a pretty good job in its usual odango style.

At least she looked better than Heidi. Heidi was one of the greeters. She was dressed in a sailor suit outfit almost exactly like Sailor Mars, the only major difference being her bleached hair. It was up in a short perm, not yet reaching past her ears. The poor thing would smile, not knowing that she had bright red lipstick on her teeth, or that her blush was meant to give her a natural look, rather than make her look like a clown. She reminded Usagi of that American show she used to watch. Ugly Betty. Only this was more like Hideous Heidi or something.

Seeing the chubby sailor made Usagi want to cry. Crying made Usagi hungry. So she sought out the closest table of food and ate like she hadn't in, well, months. By now, anything was better than Ramen.

--+--

Crooked stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"Hiiro!" he hissed, glancing around them, making sure nobody was listening to their odd conversation. His friend shrugged indifferently.

"Is it that big a deal? All you have to do is keep out of sight," he said.

Crooked's temple popped. He was doing everything in his power not to strike out at Yui, which he knew would be very stupid. Both because it would cause a scene and Usagi didn't need to see them, and because he was too young to die. So he resorted to a very low course of action.

Tattle.

He whipped out his cell, and dialed Quatre.

"Hey buddy, we're by the balcony--the one with the fountain--mind stopping by?" he chuckled into the phone as Hiiro realized what his friend was doing.

"You are not bringing him into this!"

"Too late!"

"You little snitch!"

"Too late to run now, you go near your date and I'll bust you like I did Quatre's last secretary!"

"Duo! Hiiro!" came the voice of Quatre Winner. He looked at them sternly, "Don't draw attention to yourselves! Come on!" he dragged them outside onto the balcony with the fountain. Hiiro glared up at the stupid thing, wondering what idiot would put a fountain on a balcony. He pulled himself from Quatre's tight grasp.

"Whats going on here? Why are you arguing?"

Duo pointed an accusing finger at Hiiro, "HE stole my name! Again!"

"Tattle-tale," Hiiro muttered.

Quatre blinked. He then proceeded to laugh. Quite loudly.

The other two ex-pilots then proceeded to drown him in the fountain for laughing at them.

--+--

That stupid bastard left me!

He left just like Mamoru, and now I'm all alone again!

I wonder if Rei will talk to me. Last time she said anything was that birthday, _"I hate you!" Rei had **screamed**. Her true feelings leaking out. "Its not fair! How come you get so much, even though you take it all for granted!?" she stomped her foot loudly, "Mamoru is gone and you can't even PRETEND you care! I don't want you to become queen, you don't deserve it! You'll let our kingdom crumble and lead everyone to ruin!_

_"You really don't get why Mamoru killed himself!?" Rei screamed, she and Usagi stood in Usagi's living room, "Are you really that stupid?! Its so obvious--who would want to spend the rest of eternity with **you**!?"_

Its been what...five years? She might not remember me. Haha. That would be so funny if she did! Because I can't forget her. My best friend. Better than old Naru, or Minako, or Motoki. She knew me like the back of her hand. It sucks though, because I think I hate her too.

Why did Mr. Maxwell have to invite me!? What made him think I would have a good time with him--or without him?

He is cruel, just like Mamo-chan. It hurt, every time he said 'I love you,'. Whenever he would do nice things for me, it was like he was rubbing in the fact that we were supposed to be stuck together forever and had to act like this. He knew I loved him. I loved him so much. But he threw it back in my face.

Duo knows I don't know anybody here--all these rich people, with their nice things--they don't have to eat Ramen everyday, or answer phones for a living. He knows they're all too good for me, but that I've always wanted to come to something like this anyway. Why did he have to pick this dress? Why did I let him? What would make Rei want to talk to me after all these years?

When this is all said and done, I will wring his neck, and I'll use Crooked's braid to do it!

--+--

**Notes:**

I love putting in weird stuff! If you are smart, you'll notice that when Usagi's in her room throwing stuff away, she's taking bits of her old Sailor Moon outfit XD

I own the plot. Thats pretty much it. Actually, I don't really _own_ it. But that doesn't mean you can take it. If you do, I'll hunt you down. So ask for permission. And I'll say no anyway. Huh, there isn't really much of a plot either. I guess I'll have to make one up or something...

Can you try on clothes in Ralph Lauren? I took the description from the Ralph Lauren website, and I love that dress! I want it.

Is this story weird? At the beginning Usagi's all crazy and everything is depressing but then this seems to become a comedy. I have no idea how it turned out like this. You guys like it though? It does kind of wander off at times and do whatever it wants. I guess its because Usagi tends to think to much, and then sink into her old self. And I guess Duo and Hiiro are out of character most of the time, but whatever, I had fun writing up their little personas and stuff!

This is a really long chapter! I hope to keep it like that for the rest of the story, even though that means inconsistent updates. Give me encouragement! I worked hard on this! (Not.) Gimme reviews! I want reviews! Grrr...R&R. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**When It All Falls Apart**

--+--

_"Sometimes I feel wished on the wrong star  
Cause I always seem so far from the one that I dream of  
It's hard to wait for love  
But I'll make it on my own cause I'm learning to be strong,  
cause it's never easy standing all alone"_

John Mayer was Rei's favorite singer.

Usagi snorted, last she remembered Jade from Sweetbox was the actress' preferred choice. 'She sure has changed a lot of her favorites these past few years,' the blonde admitted to herself.

Even her favorite animal had changed! Phobos and Deimos were no-where to be seen in her latest photobook about animals (It's name was _'Hino and her Friends'_, which Usagi found ridiculous) but it was made known that she and Quatre had many pets, from kittens to creepy ex-circus monkeys like the one from Dr. Dolittle. (Usagi vaguely remembered him being a drunk) As well as their newest addition, a Brazilian Terrier named Brucket.

Usagi twirled her finger around her glass of _Caipirinha_. Apparently, it was Rei's favorite drink, and the national cocktail of Brazil.

Her favorite country was Brazil.

Usagi glared up at the Brazilian flag that hung from the ceiling.

'Stupid flag,' she thought.

--+--

Quatre sighed, looking back at Hiiro, then Duo, then back at Hiiro again.

"Will you two just grow up for tonight?" he pleaded, "This is a special night for Rei--who can't wait to meet you and your dates."

Duo snorted, "I don't think she'll be too happy with _his_ date!"

Hiiro elbowed the long-haired fellow in the gut before passing Quatre into the ballroom.

Duo merely grinned at the confused Quatre before following his friend's suit.

"What else is in store for us this night Allah?" the blonde rose his eyebrows to the dark sky. He sighed once again, turning around to face the odd fountain. "And who would put this here?"

--+--

Usagi skipped around the dance floor, twisting herself around the other swinging guests. A new song from _Hannah Montana_ played loudly, and Usagi found this to be her new favorite song. Afterall, if Rei could change her favorites--then so could she!

_"Just because I liked you back then,  
It doesn't mean I like you now,  
Just because I liked you back then,  
It doesn't mean I like you."_

"Yes, she was a guest star on the show, Ms. Hino played as Jackson's gorgeous, undercover girlfriend, who was trying to find out about Hannah's secret identity..." she heard one group talking as she twirled.

'Maybe I'll start watching it...' she thought, 'We liked eachother back then...but we don't now...'

Through the barrage of prancing middle aged folks who were trying their best not to break their hips or trip on their three-inch heels Usagi stopped.

There stood Rei Hino, gracefully moving across the floor in a flaming red, floor-length gown. Her hair was as long as ever, and her smile practically lit up the room. Behind her, the Maitre d' pushed a large birthday cake, twenty-two candles were lit all around it. Usagi pictured Old Usagi hopping right up to eat it, with possible drool seeping from her mouth. The thought disgusted her, and she slowly melted into the crowd, it wasn't time to let Rei see her.

"Make a wish, Ms. Hino!" one man chimed--Usagi noticed his bermuda shorts and hawaiian print shirt. She decided to stand next to him, that way she would look less out of place around all of the 'white tie' freaks.

"Hold on!" the young woman crooned, hushing everybody with a finger to her full, pouty red lips. "Where is my darling Quatre?"

'Darling Quatre!' Usagi mimicked mockingly in her mind.

"I'm here, Rei!" her beau nervously pushed through the people, he didn't like being rude to people but the crowd had deemed almost impossible to get through without using at least some amount of force.

With his appearance, the room was soon filled with the 'Happy Birthday' song, and drunk cries of Rei's name. The woman leaned forward, ready to give the old tradition of blowing out the candles a shot.

But before that, she closed her violet eyes, and looked as if she were thinking really hard, her eyes opened and she let her breath go.

All but one, single, melting candle went out, and the overwhelming silence went with them.

People clapped and laughed, while others gave her mock pity. Quatre gave her a kiss on the cheek as she smiled at everyone, the smoke wisping into the air. Bermuda Man's voice rang again, "Looks like your wish won't come true now!"

Rei looked at him, chuckling lightly, "I guess not, Mr. President," her eyes glowed with merriment, and Usagi gulped as they passed over her...

Then came back again. Blue clashed with violet. Violet became blurry as tears formed in Rei's eyes, she pushed her way past the guests surrounding the cake and stepped up to Usagi. Behind her, Quatre stood with eyebrows raised.

"I...I think it did after all, Mr. President."

--+--

"Oh, Usagi! I've missed you so much!" said woman looked disbelievingly at the actress in front of her. The two stood on a balcony, a tall fountain with angels dancing around it towered over them.

'What idiot would put a fountain here?' Usagi wondered, tearing her eyes away from her ex-best friend to look at it.

A woman holding a heart gazed down at her, and it appeared as if she were crying stone tears. The lights at the bottom changed to a bright blue, and Usagi felt a hand on her face, slowly bringing her back to Rei.

Said woman dropped her hand, raising the other to carefully wipe around her eyeliner.

"Still easily distracted, huh? That's my Usagi-chan!" she smiled slightly. Usagi didn't like that. She didn't like being called that. Nobody called her 'Usagi-chan' anymore. She didn't allow it. Ex-best friend or not, Rei wasn't going to call her that either.

"I am not easily distracted, and I'm not your Usagi-chan." she mustered up the words as coldly as she could.

Rei's smile disappeared, and a smirk took it's place. "What, you've _grown up_ or something? Am I supposed to believe that you're not the same, stupid little ditz anymore?"

"Like I give a **fuck** about what you think I am," Usagi glared, noticing that the tears were gone.

"Sure you don't." Rei sat on the side of the fountain, one of the little cherubs poured water into the bottom--it ignored her. "Let me guess? You're wondering just why I pulled my little act back there? What, would you have preferred I drag you by your stupid odango instead? Or had you thrown out by the security guards?"

Usagi closed her eyes, trying not the roll them. 'There goes my good mood,' she thought disdainfully.

So this was how it was going to be. They would really hate eachother. Usagi knew she really had meant it that day, when Rei had shouted her hatred for the odangoed teenager. But she still stooped to act as if they were still friends, for the media's sake.

"Now, what do you want with me?"

Huh?

Usagi furrowed her delicate eyebrows. She looked down at Rei, and began to speculate. This was something she was good at. Why did Rei sound like she, Usagi, was about to kill her or something?

"You want to rephrase the question?"

"Don't you play dumb, I know you came here for...for...blackmail or something!" the young woman stood, glancing past Usagi to make sure the coast was clear. But for what? Paparazzi? "You think I'm stupid!? With all the dirt you've got on me...ugh, just give me your demands!"

Oh God, now this was _hilarious_. The little actress had just given Usagi everything she needed. Unknowingly, Rei had crowned her pieces on the checkerboard.

'Fool,'

"Well...we could start with...money."

Rei narrowed her eyes, "How much?"

Inwardly, Usagi was laughing her head off, on the outside though, she looked calm, collected, and rather cruel.

"How much did you make starring on that Disney show?"

Rei sweatdropped, "Not much, compared to my latest film..." she trailed off.

'Shit,' Usagi thought, 'I'm supposed to know how much I want!'

"Okay then, I think 50 grand is fair." Rei visibly relaxed, and unfortunately for her, Usagi noticed it.

'Damnit!'

"A week," she added stupidly.

Rei gritted her teeth, "For...?"

"Until I think I'm ready to retire,"

Something just changed. Their relationship went from hatred, to going so low as to treachery and blackmail at the other's expense. It was sickening to Usagi, and rather annoying to Rei.

'How did things go downhill like this?' Usagi thought, 'Was it all my fault? Where did it start?'

"I'll see to it that you get your money then," Rei stood glaring coolly back at her ex-best friend. "Good-bye, Usagi_-chan_," Usagi looked back maliciously--or as maliciously as she knew how to--only faultering when Rei passed, biting her lip. It was an old habit of hers, biting it whenever she was about to start crying. It was barely noticeable to others, but then, Usagi had known Rei for so long...and the thought of her crying--really _weeping_, was almost enough to make Usagi cry.

She really did make a good actress though.

Usagi waited for Rei to leave before looking back up at the sad fountain lady. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

But why was _she_ crying?

--+--

"Tsukino! Get back here! At least slow down!" Hiiro growled as he sprinted after the tiny blonde. He sighed, pulling out his cell to call for the limo driver. "Pull around front! We've got a runner!"

Usagi ran as fast as she could, slamming her fingers into the elevator button that read '1'. The doors closed as she watched her ex-boss Duo drop his phone. She wiped her tears as best she could--that did nothing but smear her mascara--and tried not to smile. It cheered her up, seeing the cold man appear flustered at her expense.

The doors opened, and there stood Duo Maxwell, huffing and bent over, phone in one hand, the other holding him up against the wall.

He glared up at her, "Will you...stop running!? Damnit, at least let me get back into shape first!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell, I just have to go..." she said, her voice cracking.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me 'Mr. Maxwell'? I'm not your boss anymore." Usagi blinked, Duo stood up to his full height, his tuxedo jacket was gone and in it's place was a white dress shirt. She vaguely wondered where the smoking jacket had gone.

Little did she know that it was on Crooked's back, who had stolen it as payback for his name.

"Well, uhh, Duo doesn't really suit you,"

Duo sweatdropped, 'Of course it doesn't,'

Usagi wiped her face again, moving forward towards the revolving doors. Duo moved with her and they fell into step.

"May I ask why you're crying?"

"May I ask if you really care?"

"No, but it could help to talk about it."

"Do not mock me!"

"Whatever, just trying to be..."

"Helpful?" Usagi snorted, "Because that's just in _your_ nature, right?" she pushed through the doors, and stood at the steps, waiting for him. "You are nothing but a _suit_."

Duo stopped. He looked at his ex-secretary incredulously. 'That was just about the meanest thing she's ever said to me,' he thought, 'And maybe to anyone, at least, I almost hope so,'

"You have a way with words tonight, Tsukino. I must say I'm impressed with your newfound ability to say exactly what you mean to say. And you must've meant to say it, otherwise such words probably would've never left that once untainted little mouth of yours."

Usagi stopped, reaching a hand to her face as if it had been slapped...with a sledgehammer.

"Oh my god...I'm a terrible person."

Now, such a realization to hit upon the once-sweet, passionate youth was quite dastardly. Quite shocking. Old Usagi never would have said such words, and even if she had tried, she probably would've stumbled over the cruel words...she never would have blackmailed a friend--or anyone. Cruelty hadn't been in _her_ nature.

"I'm...sorry." and with that she fainted.

Hiiro grabbed her fallen body, lifting her up as the limousine finally pulled around.

"Great," he muttered, and with that, snow began to fall. He raised his eyes heaven-ward. "Great,"

What ever happened to April showers?

--+--

Hiiro sighed. He sat across from the unconscious Tsukino who currently lay on his La-Z-Boy sofa. (the sofa's name was Demi) The dimly lit room was soothing to him...Hiiro recalled sleeping on the couch many times, just because. But no, he had to give the sofa to her, since his bedroom was out of the question. He glanced at the clock on his fake fireplace, and stood to stretch.

_1:12_

He then stepped over to the blonde and carefully slipped off her Jimmy Choos.

_"Unnh...where am I?" Usagi moaned, lifting her head--it currently lay in Hiiro's lap as they drove along the streets of wherever-the-hell-Yui-lived. She blinked her blue eyes, a confused look on her face._

_"You're in the limousine, we're going to my apartment." was his curt reply._

_"Oh, okay. Why?"_

_"Because I don't know where you live."_

_"Okay...good night...Duo..."_

His living room looked a little less lonely tonight.

Hiiro rolled his eyes as the blanket he'd draped across Tsukino took it's time fluttering onto her body. She subconciously grabbed it, pulling the fleece closer for warmth.

"Good night, Usagi." and with that the light went out.

--+--

"Ahahahah!" Usagi laughed. She had woken up and found it still nighttime, and that Duo had lied.

She sat in her living room, but it seemed as if all those scary spiders had come for an afterparty. They scuttled up and down her walls, all heading for the same destination. The overhead light, they gazed upon it with their many eyes in wonder. Its brightness made them flock like birds to bread.

"I used to be like that," Usagi muttered, glancing at the black widow which slowly crept across the arm of her loveseat, it stopped and looked up at her disbelievingly.

"Right, I bet you're wondering how I could have eight legs or climb up walls?" she leaned back, "I mean, I used to be that light. I used to be cheerful, bright, _sunny_. I had tons of friends, I loved everyone, and everyone loved me. Then I found out that one of _them_ had only pretended to love me. But it doesn't matter, because he is dead now. That stupid jerk is dead now! He took my light with him..." she trailed off, looking at the deadly spider. She brought her hands in front of her, blocking it out. They were gray, and appeared cracked and positively _ashy_.

Usagi stood up, throwing the fleece blanket--she didn't remember owning one--over the side and stepping up to one of her mirrors. A beautiful young woman gazed back, her azure irises sparkling back at this dull-eyed blonde. The reflection's hair was done in the same style, but her hair looked as if it were spun gold. A golden brooch was pinned to her old high school uniform. She was the _light_.

"Hello, Usagi-chan," Usagi spoke to the reflection. The young woman smiled sadly back, and began to crumble...Usagi blinked and the crumbling figure was gone, in it's place a sad-eyed blonde. Her skin was gray, her lips blue, her brooch gone.

What had ever happened to it, anyway?

Usagi closed her eyes, and opened them again. In front of her, the black widow hung, it swung from left to right, little legs twisting around--it was trying to stop. Usagi stuck her index finger in the middle and the little spider smacked into it. She climbed onto the tip, nodding her head in thanks.

"You know what? The old Usagi was afraid of spiders." the black widow's eyes widened.

"Why?" Usagi tilted her head to the side in deep thought.

"You're...ugly. You're poisonous, your bites can kill--and you pop up whenever and get your nasty webs in the way." the black spider bent it's head down rather sadly and hopped off her finger, slowly falling down onto the thin carpet.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" she called after it, it soon began to march with the other spiders, only these ones were headed for the window. "Oh, come on! Don't be like that! You can't leave me too!"

Usagi slumped to the floor, staring after the spiders, she hadn't realized her window was open--bright light leaked from it--and about ten or so spiders were climbing up it's wall, the rest were intent on getting to the light above. But the light above had so many spiders on it, that the light was growing dim! The soft glow was no more helpful than a match.

"Don't leave me..."

--+--

Usagi opened her eyes, and instantly regretted it. She shut them tight, somewhere--wherever she was--some stupid light was attempting to blind her.

"You stupid light!"

"Good morning, Tsukino," came a familiarly grouchy voice. Usagi blinked her eyes, trying to get used to whatever-it-was that was in her face.

"It was a dream?" she asked herself, pulling her blanket to her chin and sitting up in the bright room.

"You mean you having a nervous breakdown and fainting? No, that was real." came a rather sarcastic voice. There in front of Usagi sat Duo, eating pizza. She looked at the item of food--it seemed out of place, possibly because she could never picture this stoic man eating anything with his hands. Said man looked down at the pizza. "Grilled chicken and pineapple, want some?"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating. Breakfast."

"I mean with me,"

He looked thoughtful, and took another bite, "Wondering exactly why I would associate myself with somebody so mean. Somebody who probably doesn't even like pineapple and chicken pizza."

"I'm not mean, not intentionally."

With those words Duo burst out laughing--but not before swallowing his food--it was kind of nice, a bit odd, but nice. "You're joking, right? It seemed pretty _intentional_ last night."

Usagi bowed her head, glaring back at her small hands. They were no longer the gray they were in her dream.

'You cruel bitch,' she thought scornfully. She felt like hitting herself.

That old, beautiful Usagi was never cruel--would never hurt somebody with words like that. Stupid Usagi-chan.

"Would you like some?"

Usagi looked up at him, the look on his face was priceless. He held a plate with a slice of chicken--no pineapple was to be seen. She took it, looking down in wonder. Looking back up at him, he shrugged rather sheepishly.

"I like to pick them off."

Usagi spotted a lone pineapple chunk, slightly hidden from the fruitivorous Duo. She picked it up. "You missed one." She leaned forward and offered it to him, and just as he was about to shake his head--she flicked it at him.

"Take that!"

--+--

"Damn her!" Rei shouted from inside her bathtub. The luxurious bathroom was part of the Pestana Rio Atlantica suite she stayed in. The smell of jasmine radiated from the heat, but not even that could sooth her nerves.

"I'm going to go bankrupt!" she screamed angrily. It wasn't really true, but it might as well have--when considering her pride and dignity, which had dropped since her meeting with dear old Usagi_-chan_.

"So much for leaving everything behind," she muttered, looking at the odd rubber duck that had accompanied her--a joke of Quatre's, no doubt.

All of this was thanks to him, her love had arranged this getaway for her. All of the stress from work (and Usagi_-chan_) had been getting to her, and now she had a break. The beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro was for her to enjoy. She loved Brazil.

She looked at a pale arm, she could use a tan.

"Time to forget about everything..." and with that, Rei leaned her head back and smelled the roses.

'I'll deal with _her_ later...'

--+--

What is it about him?

He is so strange. Sometimes he's almost cruel--other's he is almost kind. What makes that man tick?

I don't get it. He fired me, he hates me--and yet he took me on a date--a date he ditched me on. He took me shopping, he took me to his _home_. He took...care of me.

Duo Maxwell is something like a sheep in wolf's clothing. Imagine that. We even have an inside joke! (Intimate Fantasies) His favorite pizza is pineapple and chicken! He eats it for breakfast!

I look around and I see his apartment--all of that stupid light seeping from the many ceiling windows. I wonder if those windows would make it easier to break in. Since when does Papa John's take orders at 7 in the morning? Why the hell am I up at 7 in the morning?

I won the pizza fight. He couldn't get me because I'm still wearing my gown. Take that, Mr. Maxwell! He really doesn't look like a Duo. He said he was going to take a shower, and that if I peeked he would get me with his water gun. Well, its not like I would peek at his nasty self anyway! The mere thought is so gross, I think I'm going to be sick.

I hate him! Thats how it is, it' done, it' obsolete! Nothing will change how I feel about him!

He's a stupid, egotistical, self-centered, poignant, charming, cold-hearted, sadistic, yet funny, out-and-out meanie!

--+--

"That bastard!" Duo exclaimed as violently as he could. An innocent pillow was getting squished to death in his hands. Quatre rubbed his temple, this guy was beginning to get on his last nerve.

"Duo, get off of my desk."

Said man hopped down, huffing at Quatre. "It's not like I wore my shoes up there!"

Quatre placed his head in his hands, shutting his eyes he wished he had never tried to bring the pilots together. Everything was slowly killing him. The stress of the media, his somewhat psycho girlfriend who was on a vacation he wished she'd let him go on, and the idiocracies of his life.

While Duo's actions were at times over-emphasized and in Wufei's eye--annoying--Quatre was very grateful for his company. Duo's phenomenal ability to bring situations to an ease was what he needed. Toleration was easier when you have somebody to complain with. Another pilot would have the same viewpoint as he did on things--even if Duo's current viewpoint was how much he hated Hiiro for stealing his identity.

Quatre didn't see the big deal, since it had happened before, but it could just be Duo's pride. He didn't like it when people didn't ask before taking his things. Sure it was childish, but Duo was Duo--and he didn't have all that much to begin with.

"I mean, I was going to tell Usagi my real name eventually! But how am I going to do that now!? Introduce myself with the same name as her ex-boss? Its ridiculous!"

"Well Duo...you could just take his name--make things square, you know?" Quatre suggested, opening his hazel eyes. "But don't go telling him it was my idea, Hiiro's wrath is definitely the _last_ thing I need, and I don't recommend you scratching his back just because he scratched yours."

Duo rubbed his chin and sat in one of his friend's chairs. He crossed his leg and sighed.

"Right, I'm sorry about that, I know you have problems too--much bigger ones from the sound of it--it is selfish of me to rant about silly things like names and what. I mean, its like from _Romeo and Juliet_, right? _'What's in a name? That which we call By any other name would smell as sweet;'_"

With a satisfied nod, Duo turned his full attention towards Quatre, who was awe-struck.

"Duo, that was positively insightful!" he exclaimed, laughing. "I should expect no less from a poet such as yourself."

"Huh? Poet? Gee, Quatre! You scare me sometimes." the long-haired young man stated, shrugging in confusion, "I just say it like it is, now what did you want to talk about?"

Quatre's laughter faded, and a serious tone came to his voice, "This information is supposedly...confidential. But I've gathered that this is something we--as pilots--need to know. It was thanks to Rei's detective skills that this has been attained."

Crooked's eyebrows raised, "Wha? Your girlfriend's detective skills?"

"She's pretty...smart, for an actress, don't you think?"

Quatre got up from his chair and reached to close the blinds. "Duo, Rei is a preventor. She's doubling as an actress--to make it easier to get into everything, understand?"

"But a preventor turned actress?"

"Well, singers don't get as much credibility, and she refused to have anything to do with being a politician--shutting her father up was a great difficulty. We had to keep her name in case of background checks and such, secrecy tends to lead to bad publicity. Her job is to keep to the upperside's good graces, and so far her job has been outstanding."

"So...your relationship with her is just for the media?"

Quatre had the decency to blush.

"Ah-hah! You love her!"

"Must you say it like that? Its not that big a deal..."

"You've gotten a girlfriend before any of _us_ have!"

"What about Hilde?"

"That German midget?" Duo chuckled at the affectionate nickname, "She's cool and all, but I need somebody more...feminine, I guess."

"Oh, well, we're getting off subject!" Quatre said, his air of almost-panic surrounding the two. The blonde sat on his desk, closer to Duo. "This is serious, you don't--"

"Have any idea how serious this must be, even considering the fact that you put up with showcasing the troublesome rebel groups and invited us to your supermodel-worthy girlfriend's birthday bash--just to get _our attention_!?" He continued.

"Don't take me for a fool! I may goof around a lot, but I can tell that we're about to hit a really big pot-whole in the road to **peace**." Quatre nodded in satisfactory, he liked Smart Duo.

"It could lead to a war. The rebel groups are going to join forces with ex-preventors! I mean, I couldn't believe it when Rei told me! I had no idea they were so serious! We might need our old gundams again--they have _mobile suits in production_, Duo."

Said man's face went stark white.

"Oh my God."

Quatre reached for his cup of coffee--it was all he ever drank anymore. His hand shook as he brought it to his lips.

"All of this...just so they can live on Venus?"

"Duo...I think they want more than that. Its like they think it will _belong_ to them. Imagine selling a planet to the highest bidder! All of the...the crime that could go unpunished, who knows how long it would take to get laws written or a democracy established--they'll be manufacturing God knows what before the first child is born a Martian!

"You have no idea how Rei is reacting towards all of this...to her, it is pure _treason_."

Crooked's nose wrinkled.

"Treason?"

"Duo...you truly have no idea. I can't even say it--I swore secrecy. But when it is spoken of, and I pray to Allah it never needs to be--it will shock you. It shocked me...and if I didn't love Rei so much..." his odd confession confusing Duo.

"Hey man, I won't pressure you--I trust you...but don't take my help for granted. You know I'll do what ever I can to keep another war from happening. Maybe one of my inventions will come in handy, or not, I'll get in touch with...Une...about all of this, she'll give me some back-breaking work for sure." He stood and shook Quatre's hand.

"Thank you, Duo," Quatre smiled at his friend.

"Oh, and Duo, don't take Hiiro's name or I'll have to rat you out." Quatre shrugged sheepishly, "But you two's feud won't end with you acting _childish_. This isn't about take and take."

"Well, you know what, bud!?" Duo asked as he pulled his boots on--he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and picked it up, "It's not mine, but I'm _taking this_!"

In his hand was a crumpled dollar bill.

--+--

I'm glad he didn't ask about Usagi.

Usagi Tsukino.

She is to say...really strange. I sometimes wonder if she is insane, or possibly has more than one personality. But if she did, I wouldn't love her any less. I remember when I first met her, I had been working on an invention of mine--miniature mobile dolls. It'll surprise you what you can make out of all that junk at the scrapyard. But yeah, I came up with the idea that preventors could use them and stuff, they were perfect for spying and in this case--attracting beautiful non-techies.

_"Hey!" she had exclaimed, hopping up from behind me all of a sudden. "That's really cute! I don't like those things, but I think I like the small ones!" She had radiated love, caring, and compassion. "Is that a toy?"_

_"This? A toy?" he had scorned her a bit, a little insulted by the idea of her not taking his contraption seriously. "It's a spy gadget, very handy on missions and important things of the like."_

_"Oh, I see! So it's...cuteness is a self-defense mechanism!"_

She really stumped me on that one.

_"Like, if a bad guy saw it he would think, 'What a weird little toy! I wonder how it got here? I'd better take it to the bossman--or better yet--his son! He can play with it!', right? Then the bossman's son would play with it and when he'd go see daddy work you could watch all sorts of stuff! Then suddenly the boy loses the toy--because you're now inside the secret base! You don't need that little pawn anymore, you're on the inside and if anyone sees it they'll remember the crying boy that misplaced his new toy, and won't think twice about it having a camera, or something, right?"_

She had good logic at times, if anything.

I really hadn't thought about it like that, I guess making it look like a toy (on accident) was a good thing after all.

_"Usagi! Usagi Tsukino!" she had reached out her tiny hand. "What's your name?"_

_Duo thought for a moment. Suddenly something caught his eye--it was Hilde! No doubt wondering where he had run off, she thought his inventions were stupid. She had once really hurt him--she had thrown his beloved prototype away._

_"Hold on!" he looked around for the largest hideaway. A strange bush. There were purple berries on it. He leapt into the plant and hoped Hilde hadn't seen him. Fortunately, she hadn't. But unfortunately, she saw Usagi._

_"Hey you! Have you seen my friend? He's kind of tall and has long braided hair." she had asked. Gulp._

I thank God she wasn't some stupid blonde girl.

_"Sorry no, I saw...an opossum hop into those bushes though. I think I scared it." Hilde nodded, not without giving her an odd look though, and checked the miniature mobile doll that was now in Usagi's hand._

_'Damn! I forgot it!' he thought._

_"Where did you get that?" Hilde asked._

_"Oh, this?" Usagi held it up. "I bought it at a toy store--its a model. I was just on my way to buy some paint for it, because I don't like the original coloring."_

_His eyebrows rose. She was good._

_"You like models? That's rather strange for a girl, you know." Hilde was still unsure...the stupid toy looked very familiar._

_"No I don't, but it's not for me...its for..." she trailed off._

_'Come on! Think of something!' he cheered._

_"My little brother, his name is Shingo and becoming a pilot has been his dream for like, ever!" she grinned at Hilde, "His birthday is coming up and well...it was all I could afford." she admitted as sheepishly as a sheep could._

_"Oh, well...okay. I have to get going. Bye," she muttered, walking off in the opposite direction._

_Usagi turned to the bush, and with that grin still on her face, she dove in. The two sat there for two hours, talking about anything and everything, and him thanking her repeatedly for the cover. After a while they finally stopped laughing. Usagi observed him closely and came to a single conclusion._

_"You know...your smile is weird. It's like, lop-sided. Crooked, even." his new friend had pointed out as they squatted together._

That had given me an idea.

_"Crooked, huh? Well then, I guess that's what you'll have to call me!" he'd said. An affectionate nickname would start things off quite nicely. He didn't want to tell her his name right away, anyway. It wasn't that he liked keeping strange secrets, it was simply because he had just finished reading Romeo and Juliet. It just seemed to fit to him._

Its been...years since that day and she still doesn't know my name. I'm not just Crooked, I'm...I'm a lot of things. I'm a nice guy, and I can only hope you can get out of the hole you dug for yourself. Its just...unfortunate, because everybody knows that nice guys finish last, and I think I'm losing to Hiiro...

--+--

"Hey! Its you guys!" Usagi exclaimed, she was once again in her dark apartment, but now the spiders were trying to find the light--it was covered too much by the first ones now. Usagi stood in front of her mirror again, gazing sadly back at the gray person. "It's you, too. I see you're still here."

The real reflection nodded its head as if to say, 'I'm sorry,'.

"Whatever," Usagi muttered.

She looked at her window, the light from it was fading as well. The trail of spiders were gone, they must have left. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings!" Usagi called after the little black widow, it too had vanished into what Usagi guessed was the sun.

One rather large spider bumped into Usagi's leg on it's way to the wall. "Sorry," she said, gritting her teeth, there was no-where for her to go, she couldn't even see the floor in the dark--and the spiders didn't really help. She didn't want to squish them--she wasn't wearing any shoes--or do anything to make them mad. Or sad. The large spider--a brown tarantula--watched her from the wall.

She wondered what would happen if one died. Ami once told her that other spiders would eat it--which had thoroughly disgusted her friend--and some would lay their eggs in their bodies--which had made her throw up. Wouldn't they be sad if their friend died, though?

She glanced up at the hidden light.

"They would keep going towards the light..." but what would it help if the light died, too?

Usagi felt something tugging on her jeans. The black widow. Usagi broke out into a grin, "You came back!" she bent down and lifted it up, she gave it a suspicious look, "You're not going to bite me, are you?"

It shook its head, 'No'.

"Okay then, what do you need?"

The tiny arachnid turned and pointed one if it's long front legs towards the window--a small trail of spiders were pushing some light. They were pushing light?

Indeed, the light from the window was gone, and had become a small, round ball. The spiders continued to push it in her direction. It seemed as if they were having a little trouble--it was moving slowly and there were tons of spiders in the way. Usagi would've helped them but she couldn't move without killing something. She couldn't kill them, she couldn't watch them feast on eachother...

The black widow began to jump up and down hurriedly--a rather odd sight to any passerby--it kept looking back at Usagi who only shrugged in defeat. The light was getting no-where now.

"There are too many spiders, and too few pushing the light,"

The widow stopped, and stopped jumping. It looked very sad.

Suddenly, the light began to move again, it was actually moving quite fast now. It pushed it's way through the mass of arachnids towards Usagi. The black widow peeked down from Usagi's hands and began to jump up and down again, it appeared to be excited by this once-again travelling light.

The spiders that surrounded them seemed smaller in number now, they were climbing out the window, possibly hoping to find their own light. The little trail of spiders rushed after the light--they weren't pushing it anymore--carefully dodging the wave of spiders scrambling towards the window. Black widow then leapt from Usagi's hands, all the way to the floor.

"Be careful!" Usagi cried after her friend. It landed with a soft thunk and ran towards the light--the light was now slowing down, stopping only when it was two feet from Usagi's feet. It came to a complete stop as the black widow circled around to rejoin it's group--Usagi took notice of them all being widows--some red, some brown, some big, and some small.

Usagi knelt down, sitting seiza-style. She bent forward, wondering what could have been pushing the light so fast. She placed an elbow on the floor, and cupped her hand onto her face, her other arm proceeding with the same position. Her face was now a foot from the floor, giving her a clear look of this little 'gang'.

Slowly, from behind the light, came the big, brown tarantula. It looked rather bashful at the moment.

"You're pretty strong," Usagi said with approval. It stepped away from the light, and soon became surrounded by the widows.

"Aren't you a strange group," she stated matter-of-factly, nodding her head for emphasis.

Her friend Black widow pointed towards the light.

"What do I need it for?"

The widows shook their heads, and began to back away from Usagi.

'To keep them around, they follow the light...'

Usagi sat up and reached forward, her gray fingers grasping the light. It was warm and she brought it to her face--it felt nice--but the glow began to subside, growing dim.

"Hey!" she cried.

In it's place was her gold brooch. It sparkled incandescently, the ivory wings glowing.

"I need it after all, don't I?" she asked the spiders, who all nodded their tiny heads in agreement.

"I need it to become Usagi-chan again,"

The brooch opened, and out spilled a golden light that filled the room...

"I am **Eternal**!"

--+--

**Notes: There's lots more humor and OOC-ness in this chapter! Is that a good thing? But OMG, I totally didn't intend for any of this! I was hoping for something normal--it was about redemption! This is not a war-story! XD**

**The lyrics at the beginning are 'For the Lonely' by Sweetbox, and the song Usagi dances to from Hannah Montana is 'East Northumberland High'--a personal new favorite of mine! Been listening to it like, nonstop now.**

**'Mr. President' is the president of Rei's talent agency, and 'Mr. Chairman' is her other boss, lol, they're co-CEOs.**

**How lovely! Snow in April, I personally think its better than having the poor young man get rained on! Especially with little Usagi wearing that white dress! I wonder if anyone noticed me stealing that line from You've Got Mail...about Hiiro being a suit. Ahahah, it just seemed to fit to me!**

**I love pineapple and grillen chicken pizza! We ordered some while I was writing this, so I put it in! XD Enjoy.**

**I didn't mean to make Rei so mean. Sorry about that, but she hates Usagi. I never would've thought that Usagi would blackmail her, and yet it just came to my head. It was like, the only way for them to still collaborate--they never would've kept in touch otherwise if you think about it. But I like Rei, so hopefully something good will come out of their relationship besides money.**

**I have a special surprise for everyone! Okay, so I've been drawing for several...okay, about 7 years now! And while this ain't my best work, I totally drew a picture of Crooked for you guys to enjoy. I've also gotten Rei, Usagi, and Hiiro down on paper. I've decided to put one up with every chapter--though you'll get both Rei and Usagi, since they're in the same piece--and everyone is looking quite dashing in their outfits for Rei's party.**

**Now, to get to the first picture--this thing is gay when it comes to linking junk, so look on my profile page! Send me a review on it through this story if you'd like!**

**Thank you soooo much for the (few) lovely reviews that I did get! I hope ya'll enjoy the rest of the story...R&R!**


End file.
